


Into a Mirror

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Mild Language, Weirdness, alternate versions meetup, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You and Stephen meets yourself and Dr. Stephen Strange(A crossover between Dr. Strange (comics)/Doctor Strange (2016)





	

Into a Mirror

by Skybirdday

 

 

Summary: You and Stephen meets yourself and Dr. Stephen Strange

 

(Doctor Strange (comics)/Doctor Strange (2016) movie crossover)

 

*********

 

You sensed it before you saw it. "Stephen, can you please come here?'  
"Why?" he said  
"Come here. There is a round portal outlined in gold about two feet before me.  
Are you expecting someone?"  
You hear the footsteps before you hear Stephen say, "By the Vishanti!"  
"I take that it is a no." Then you look into it. "Hold on, there is someone  
or something coming towards us--"  
"Two somethings--" said Stephen.  
Then two figures came out of the portal before it collasped. A man and a woman. The   
wpman wore a black suit with a wary expression on her face as her eyes darted back and forth  
from you, the room and to Stephen. The man was tall and handsome dressed in elaborate blue robes  
and boots wearing a red runed cloak with gold winged clasps. His sharo blue-grey eyes glanced at  
them. He had a trimmed goatee with his dark chestnut hair with a white streak at the temples.  
Steohen stepped forward and said "Welcome to the Sanctum Santorium. My name is Doctor  
Stephen Vincent Strange and the woman next to me is my companion F/N L/N. And the two of you are?'  
The woman turned to her companion and said "Strange, what is going on here?"  
The man - Strange said "F/N, I believe that these people are one version of us."  
"So what's the plan?"  
"We wait. If they attack, we will be ready. Now, be nice for once." The woman - the other  
you - only sighed.  
You turned to whisper to Stephen. "How about I take the other me to the kitchen for a talk while  
you do the same to yours, perhaps in the study.  
Stephen nodded as the two of walked toward your counterparts and quietly talked to them before  
both of you take your other selves to the designated areas.  
The other you sits at the table in the kitchen while you say "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Yes, (favorite drink), if you have it? By the way, what is the deal with you and your Strange?"  
You smiled. "Yes, we have that drink. As for Stephen, he's my boyfriend. We've been dating   
for a few weeks. What about yours?"  
The other you laughed. "I don't even like Strange. We are allies nothing more. I learn from him."  
"So you are his--"  
The other you's eyes glared at you. "Don't you dare say 'disciple'! When I joined forces with him,  
I demanded from him to never call me 'his disciple'."  
You make the drinks quietly before bringing them over to the table to place one in front of the  
other you and the other in front of you. "So how did you two meet?"  
The other you shrugged. "I tried to kill him."  
Your head snaps up. "What?!"  
The other you sighed. "I'll tell you."

 

Meanwhile, Stephen handed his other self a drink before sitting down in his chair. "So   
how did you come here? Was it a choice or an accident?"  
The other Stephen sighed. "Actually, I was simply exploring. Y/N was along to keep me  
out of trouble."  
"Your hands are trembling. How long?"  
"A few years since my car accident. You?"  
"It has been many years. I became the Master of Mystic Arts and then the Sorcerer  
Supreme since then."  
"You--we--You're the Sorcerer Supreme?"  
"Of this universe, designation Earth 616. Yours, if I guess, is called Earth-199999.  
I know all the multiverses."  
"The other F/N. . .are you and she. . .lovers?"  
Stephen shook his head. "Not yet. I would like to be, but she wants to get to know me  
better. How about you?"  
The other Stephen chuckled. "God, no. She's a handful and stubborn. She would hex me  
before she would let me touch her. Does it get better?"  
Stepehen's forehead furrowed. "What?"  
"Our hands. . .saving the world. . .our duty as the master of the Sanctum."  
"Sometimes. . .other times I have to make sacrifices for the greater good. . "  
"So if F/N, yours or mine, were to fall--"  
Stephen looked away. "Don't say that!"  
"It could happen, right? Don't you think about that or do you try not to?"  
"If she fell, I would be a shell of a man."  
"She means that much to you?"  
"Yes, that and more. But sometimes I think that I must take on things myself and  
F/N wants to help share the burden. I had someone else for a time, but I let her go. I   
squandered the chance with her. I will not lose F/N!"  
"Strange, can we go?" said a voice.  
Both men turned to see both F/N's staring at them. "Are you all right, Stephen?" you  
say. "I heard shouting."  
"It's all right, we were just talking," said the other Stephen, who turned to his   
counterpart. "Thank you for the drink and the talk, but we best be going. Are you ready,  
F/N?"   
"Just call up the portal with your sling ring, Strange," the other you grumbles.  
The other Stephen gestures in a circular motion as golden light surrounds the space  
before them forming into an open portal as they walked towards it, disappearing before the  
portal collaspsed sealing itself behind them.  
"Well, that was interesting. She was nice, the other me, once we started to talk. The  
other you is quite handsome with the goatee." You turn to stare at Stephen. "Why are you  
frowing, Stephen? You're not jealous, are you? He's you, a different version of you. I still  
care for you. How about dinner? I am warmed up some pasta and marinara sauce leftover from  
yesterday."  
"Then you will spend the night?" His eyes held a twinkle in them.  
"Yes, in separate bedrooms. You know the rules. Let's go into the   
kitchen."  
Stephen nodded as he followed your form into the kitchen.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about a crossover between the two ever since   
> writing up Another Life, but I had to see the movie first. Also i  
> started writing this before I wrote Date Night. It's a little awkward  
> meeting a different version of you. I hope I kept them in character.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
